


Movies nights: a Fundnap story

by KasperKeyyyy



Series: Tales of the SMP [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fundnap, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasperKeyyyy/pseuds/KasperKeyyyy
Summary: Movie nights happened way to often for it to be normal. Sapnap has found himself with a crush on his former enemy.(if the ccs happen to be uncomfortable with this in any way shape or form i will take it down)
Series: Tales of the SMP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108040
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Movies nights: a Fundnap story

Movie nights happened alot. Each time a different person picked the movie. This week, Punz picked the movie. Philza, Niki and Eret made snacks and kept the children- Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Purpled- from fighting. George and Dream sat on the floor next to the couch he and Fundy sat on. 

Halfway into the movie, Fundy passed out of his shoulder and his face flushed red. He heard Tommy snicker and heard tubbo shush him. He saw Punz and Sam drag blankets into the living area. 

"Guys?" He whispered and looked down at the Fox hybrid curled next to him "what do i do?!?" Tommy and Tubbo laughed quietly. Dream wheezed softly and placed a blanket over the two of them. Phil just shook his head fondly and cleaned up the pizza boxes. 

"Dude just put your arms around him" Punz snickered and sat on the couch. The others laughed quietly and turned their attention back on the movie. Sapnap panicked a little because the fox boy next to him is too cute and what if he messes it up. He's sure everyone can his panic because he can feel Sam- bless that creeper hybrid and his kind heart- place his hands on his face and he can hear him say,"breathe" and Sapnap listens because its Sam and Sam is like his dad. 

"There you are Sapitus Napitus" Bad cheered softly and fixed his white headband. Niki gave a soft smile and patted his shoulder and motioned outside "Fundys waiting outside for you" The muffin loving demon patted his head. Sapnap could feel the panic rising up again. 

"Hey hey Sapnap you nimrod. Its nothing bad" Karl pulled him up and pushed him towards the door. Sapnap sighed and rubbed ahand over his face. He walked outside to meet the fox hybrid. Wait when did these fairy lights get here? He takes a look around and sees Sams knowing smirk in the window- he takes what he said earlier back. Darn that redstone loving creeper-. He stood next to Fundy and watched him. Fundy turned with a grin and Sapnap grinned back pulling the fox in to dance. "Hey cutie, your hot" 

"Your kind of an idiot, Sap" the fox teased and Sap let out an indignant "hey!" and Fundy laughed and god Sapnap fell more in love with him. 

"Didn't realize my hotness would make you call me an idiot" he grinned "but i know this sounds stupid but your the fire to my moth and i-" he got cut off by Fundy pulling him into a kiss. He could hear the camera,shutters- no doubt its Eret, Puffy and Skeppy taking them- and he can hear the cheers of Dream, George Tubbo and Punz. He can hear Tommy shouting for them to "get a room" 

Fundy pulls away with a grin and Sapnap grins back "yes I'll be your boyfriend Sapnap. God" Fundy laughs. Sapnap grins and picks him up to spin him. Fundy laughs and Sapnap can hear the cameras click and shutter. He doesnt care. He finally has his fox in his arms. (good ending) 

(Bad ending) Sapnap barely had time to blink before Fundy was shot. Now hes cradling a dying Fundy in his arms as George and Punz hold Dream back from killing Ponk. Eret and Niki work to try and save Fundy. 

Fundy places a hand on Sapnaps cheek and Sap notes how cold it feels "dont cry, mijn vuur engel" Fundy chokes out as Eret holds a sobbing Niki. Sapnap sobs and holds him and begs him not to leave him because without him he'd be alone. He feels Fundy go cold and watches his eyes close. Sapnap screams and tackles Ponk. He punches Ponk until the other mans face is black and blue and until his hands bleed 

Dream and George pull him away and hug him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very special gift for my friends over at the fundy deserves better discord. Merry Chrystler :)


End file.
